This invention relates to a tool and method for obtaining a correct vertical and horizontal alignment of the front and rear sights of a handgun such as a target pistol or other hand weapon with adjustable sights.
Typically the sights employed on target pistols and revolvers comprise a fixed front sight having a blade extended from the front sight base attached to the barrel of the gun and an adjustable rear sight having a notch at the rear of the gun. The rear sight is adjustable vertically and horizontally, usually by means of a screw adjustment. The sights are designed so that when the front sight blade is centered in the notched rear sight and the shooter's eye is aligned with that sight picture, the shooter will then observe the point of impact on a target some distance away. The very short sight radius, i.e., the distance between front and rear sights on a handgun makes the proper alignment of the sights more critical than it might be on a rifle having an extended sight radius. This short sight radius means than a misalignment of the sights, which represents fractions of a minute of arc, will result in a significant impact error when a shot is fired at a target which is some distance away. According to the provisions of this invention there is provided a very simple tool for easy temporary installation on the front sight of the gun which permits the shooter to quickly adjust the rear sight in elevation and windage for proper alignment with the front sight blade using only a screwdriver or adjustment tool and requiring no additional external equipment or accessories. The present invention also discloses a tool and method of use which permits the shooter to accurately align the sights of a handgun without having to fire the weapon to insure that proper alignment of the sights has been achieved.